Yugi's Conquests Part Five: A New Game
by RayeMoon
Summary: YugixYamixJoeyxSeto Anal, Oral, Toys, Moresome, Lang I don't own the characters; they're Kazuki Takahashi's. I don't make money on the story, either.


Prologue:

"Okay, Kaiba, you got us here," Joey said. "What's up?"

The brunette smiled at them from his place behind his desk.

"I have a new challenge for you and myself."

Yami sat up with interest. "What challenge, Kaiba? And why didn't you invite Aibou?"

"Well, it involves him."

"What is it?"

"We'll challenge each other on who can top Yugi."

"But you've already had him," Joey protested.

Kaiba waved his hand, though a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "That was then."

"It won't be much of a challenge," Yami said thoughtfully. "My hikari will be happy to let us dominate him if we ask him."

"That's not the game. I propose that we set a place and challenge each other to talk Yugi into doing it there."

Yami frowned. "A dangerous place?"

"No, of course not. But public."

Joey's jaw dropped. "Mr. Prim and Proper Seto Kaiba wants to have public sex?!"

Kaiba nodded unabashedly while the other two gaped at him. Yami's eyes were shining with gaming spirit. Joey was not quite as eager. "What are the stakes?"

"Just manage to or don't."

"We'll be telling Yugi the game, right?"

"No. If he knows it's a game, then it's not as challenging."

Yami frowned. "But if Yugi finds out we're playing a game with him, he could be hurt."

"Were you angry when you found out Yugi was sleeping with all three of us?"

"Well, maybe at first."

"Exactly. If he gets angry he'll get over it. This isn't intended to hurt him. But if you don't want to..." He shrugged.

"Damn it, Kaiba, you know we want to or you wouldn't have asked," Joey grumbled.

Kaiba smiled smugly. "I know."

"Okay, so how do we go about challenging each other?" Yami asked.

Kaiba smiled again. "I'll choose Yami's place." He looked at the former spirit.

Yami smiled back at him. "Very well, then I shall choose for Joey--"

"And I get to choose for you, Rich Boy!" Joey crowed happily. "You're going to regret that, Kaiba!"

But the CEO only continued to smile. He stood up. "I'll go first if you want, as I set the challenge."

Joey frowned. "Hey, wait, I haven't thought of a challenge yet."

Kaiba shrugged. "Take a few days to think about it. Just make sure it's worth my time."

Joey and Yami stood up. Joey leered at the brunette. "Oh, don't worry, it will be."

"It's been three days, Joey," Kaiba said. He had called the two of them back to his office to hear Joey's challenge. "Did you decide on a place yet?"

"Yep," Joey said smugly. He leaned back against the couch and folded his arms. "I want you to take Yugi on one of your duel dome arenas. When the park is open."

Kaiba faltered for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that. So many ways to get caught...

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" Joey purred. "You're not backing out, are you?"

Kaiba frowned and shook his head. "No. I'll meet this challenge."

Joey grinned. "One more thing I've been thinking about. How are we supposed to know you succeeded?"

Kaiba studied him intently. "What are you suggesting?"

Trust Joey to make things complicated. Lucky for him that Kaiba liked him. Though why that was...

"Your duel arenas all have security cameras don't they?" Joey paused for effect, grinning. "So record it and give us the tape." He looked at Yami, who was grinning himself. "I think the two of us might like to see it."

Kaiba frowned, then smirked, accepting the challenge. He and Joey turned to Yami expectantly. The former spirit grinned.

"Game start."

Chapter One:

"You want me to duel against your computer again?" Yugi asked Kaiba, looking up at him with those big violet eyes.Kaiba nodded, smiling, his hands resting lightly on Yugi's shoulders. The two of them were already standing on the red platform of the dueling arena. It was the same one that Zigfried von Schroeder had taken over during the Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship, but Kaiba knew that it was the best computer-opponent arena in his park, so he had no other choice but to use it. Besides, all of that nonsense was behind them now.

Yugi turned back to the silent blue platform across the field. "Why?"

"I need more data to up the performance of my computers," Kaiba said truthfully. "I've already dueled against it a dozen times. Now I want you to so that it can get your gaming strategy added in. Once it has the gaming techniques of the best duelists in the world added to its databank, it'll be the best simulation I can offer."

Yugi looked back up at him with a wide grin. "All right."

Kaiba reached over him and pressed a series of buttons on the side of the platform.

"Computer simulation activated," the female computer voice announced. "Player One, cut and shuffle your deck. Computer moves first."

Yugi hastily readied his deck, then turned to the blue platform, already entirely into the match. Kaiba stood behind him, watching, letting Yugi enjoy his duel for the moment.

"Computer lays two cards face down, then adds Pharaoh's Servant in attack mode."

Yugi drew his card, then looked down at his hand. "I play Beaver Warrior in attack mode! I place one card face-down. Now, attack Pharaoh's Servant!"

"Computer activates Trap-Card Waboku. Pharaoh's Servant is not destroyed."

Yugi frowned, his purple Beaver rebuffed and sent back to his side of the field. He ended his turn. The Computer went into its second turn.

"Drawn card played face-down." A second face-down card joined the first. "Summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. Gazelle attacks Beaver Warrior."

The Beaver was destroyed beneath a swipe of claws. Yugi's Life-Points dropped from 4000 to 3700. The Computer went on.

"Pharaoh's Servant attacks opponent's life-points directly."

Yugi staggered as the Zombie monster attacked him with a spear thrust to the chest. His life-points were further dwindled to 2800.

"End of turn," the Computer said.

Yugi straightened up, then drew from his deck. He and Yami still used the same deck, and the former pharaoh had given it to his light earlier that day. It would probably be better for them to each have their own, but for sentimental reasons, they hadn't done so. Yugi glanced at his card, then chose one from his hand.

"I play my Beta, the Magnet Warrior!"

The tiny green robot appeared on the field. "Attack Pharaoh's Servant!"

Pharaoh's Servant was destroyed, dropping the Computer's life-points to 3400.

"Next I play my Brain Control!" Yugi's points went to 2000. "I take control of Gazelle and attack the Computer directly!"

The Computer went down to 2300.

"I put one face-down on the field and end my turn."

Kaiba decided it was time to start his game. The hands he had resting on Yugi's shoulders began to knead gently. Yugi shifted a little, but didn't turn around to question. He was focused on the Computer which was beginning it's turn.

"Compute draws. One face-down card is set. Great Angus summoned in attack mode. Destroy Beta."

The red beast monster leapt across the field, but Yugi held up his hand. "I activate my face-down, Mirror Force!"

"Computer activates Remove Trap. Mirror Force's effect is negated."

Beta was destroyed. Yugi took the 100-point damage and was reduced to 1900. Kaiba looked up, interested. Yugi was losing. But he knew his pint-sized lover would come up with some sort of plan. He bent his head, then lightly kissed the side of Yugi's neck above his collar. Yugi, so immersed in his duel, didn't seem to notice.

"Gazelle attacks opponent's life-points directly."

Kaiba felt the tremor run through Yugi's body as the simulated Gazelle attacked him, sending his points down to a frightening 400.

"Yugi, are you going to lose?"

"Never."

Yugi drew his card, then looked through his hand. "I play Emergency Provisions, which raises my life-points back to 1400!" His face-down went to the graveyard. "Next I play Monster Reborn, which brings back my Beta! Now I summon my own Gazelle, and I sacrifice the both of them to summon Dark Magician!"

The purple costumed Magician surged onto the field, his staff held proudly in his right hand. He stared calmly across the field at the other two monsters.

"I put two cards face-down. Dark Magician, attack!"

The duel was over as far as Kaiba was concerned. Yugi's Dark Magician was unparalleled, at least when Yugi was using it. He leaned down and began kissing Yugi's neck. His smaller lover paused.

"Kaiba?"

The Dark Magician's attack destroyed Gazelle, sending the Computer's points to 1300. Yugi looked up at Kaiba uncertainly.

"Go on." Kaiba reached up, undoing Yugi's neckbelt. He let it fall to the bottom of the platform and went back to kissing Yugi's neck, arms going around his waist. Yugi shivered.

"Kaiba...I'm dueling."

"So? It's a computer and we're alone."

"Y-Yeah, but..."

He fell silent as Kaiba pulled out his shirt and pushed his hands under it, rubbing along his stomach and sides. Yugi pushed back against him a little, sighing softly as Kaiba rubbed his fingers along his skin. He finally remembered to end his turn.

"Computer plays Monster Reborn to resurrect Gazelle. Computer sacrifices Great Angus and Gazelle to play Dark Magician."

Yugi froze. Kaiba pulled back a little.

"It has Dark Magician?"

"Yes. I put in some of your cards, a couple of mine, some common cards. Just to make it difficult for you."

"Computer adds one face-down. Dark Magician attacks."

The opposing Dark Magician launched himself across the field, staff glowing, raising up for an attack. Yugi raised his hand.

"Reveal face-down trap card! Spell-Binding Circle!"

"Computer raises face-down trap card, Magic Jammer."

"Oh, no!"

Yugi's Spell-Binding Circle was destroyed. The two Dark Magicians disappeared in a flash, leaving neither opponent with life-point damage. Yugi and the Computer were each left with one face-down. It was now Yugi's turn. He drew his card.

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode! That ends my turn."

"Computer summons Dark Blade in attack mode. Dark Blade attacks Alpha."

Alpha was destroyed, but Yugi remained at 1400 points. Disinterested, Kaiba went back to his task. He returned to kissing Yugi's neck, both hands beneath his shirt, gliding over his skin. Yugi trembled in his arms, forgetting to move.

"Computer waits for opponent's move."

Yugi jerked a little, drawing his card spasmically. "Kaiba..."

Kaiba pulled his earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently and not responding. Yugi must have paid attention to his hand, because he called out his next move.

"I play Card of Sanctity from face-down, removing all cards from the field and our hands back to our decks."

They shuffled and redrew 2 cards.

"I play Celtic Guardian in defense mode and put one face-down."

"Computer draws. Computer summons Invasion of Flames."

Yugi gasped. Trap Cards were useless now. The Computer went on.

"Tribute to the Doomed activated. Discard one card to destroy Celtic Guardian. Invasion of Flames attacks opponent directly."

Yugi groaned as his life-points dropped to 100. Kaiba paused. The Computer was beating him.

"Turn ends."

Yugi drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." He drew them. "I play my face-down, Monster Reincarnation, allowing me to discard one card to bring back Beta which I summon in defense mode. Next I play my spell card Swords of Revealing Light."

That bought Yugi three turns. Kaiba went back to his ear. Yugi turned his head to glare at Kaiba. "I can't think straight when you do that."

"Makes the duel even more interesting."

Yugi rolled his eyes, but didn't protest further as Kaiba's hands moved down to begin undoing the fastenings to his pants. Kaiba rubbed his hand over the obvious bulge in his pants, making Yugi groan again for a new reason, grinding against the friction before he remembered to end his turn.

"Computer draws. End of turn."

Yugi drew shakily, looking at his card. "I play my Queen's Knight in defense mode."

The Computer drew without moving. Yugi drew and added Polymerization to his hand. The Computer drew for the final time and the Swords disappeared. Yugi drew his card, adding Kuriboh to his hand. He ended his turn.

"Computer summons Mystic Horseman in defense mode. Invasion of Flames is switched to defense mode. One card is played face-down. End of turn."

It looked like the duel had been turned around. As Yugi moaned while Kaiba pushed his hand into his underwear, beginning to stroke him teasingly while pushing his jacket and tank-top out of the way to begin marking his shoulder, he managed to draw.

"I-I play King's Knight, which lets me summon Jack's Knight to the field immediately. Queen's Knight is switched to attack mode. Queen's Knight, attack Invasion of Flames!"

The card was destroyed, allowing Yugi trap cards again. King's Knight destroyed Mystic Horseman. Jack's Knight reduced the Computer's life-points to 400 points. Yugi ended his turn without using Beta, wary of the face-down. He'd already taken a chance attacking with his Knights. With only 100 points he didn't dare mess up.

The Computer drew. "Activate Change of Heart from field. Jack's Knight is controlled for one turn. Attack opponent's Queen's Knight!"

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand. His special effect saves my monster."

Change of Heart was sent to the graveyard and Yugi retained all of his monsters. The Computer went on. "Computer plays Reload, sending one card back to the deck. Deck is reshuffled and one card is drawn. One card played face-down. Computer ends turn."

Yugi drew. The fairly useless Magical Hats was added to his hand. Yugi was starting to shake from the attentions of Kaiba's hand, so Kaiba stopped, beginning to work at the fastenings of his own pants. Yugi's whimper of loss at the removal of his hand sent a shiver down Kaiba's spine, but Yugi went on with his duel.

"I attack with Jack's Knight!"

"Computer cannot oppose."

And just like that the duel was over. The suddeness of it clearly took Yugi by surprise. As Kaiba finished undoing his own pants and wrapped his arms around him, the holograms vanished. Yugi put his deck back together with shaky fingers. He leaned back against Kaiba as the brunette began running his hands over him under his shirt again.

"Mmm... The duel's over. If you want to--ah...--do that, we can go somewhere else."

"I don't feel like moving." Kaiba had to keep Yugi here.

"B-But..."

"I like you right where you are."

Kaiba pushed Yugi against the console. He groaned softly, letting Kaiba lean over him, kissing along his neck. Yugi's hands splayed out on the console, bracing himself as Kaiba ground against him.

"S-So you're going to be o-on top?"

"Yes."

"What about Yami and Joey?"

"They wouldn't mind. And we'll make it up to them later."

Yugi didn't argue. Kaiba reached into his inside coat pocket and withdrew the lube he'd put there. He turned Yugi around to face him and sought out his mouth for the first kiss of the day. Yugi kissed him back passionately, fighting him for dominance which Kaiba allowed since he was more interested in slicking his fingers. He found Yugi's entrance and pressed a finger inside, making Yugi moan heatedly into his mouth and push at the finger. Thanks to work schedules and family affairs the four of them hadn't had sex since their four-way session, something Joey had been happy to complain about. So Kaiba wanted to be careful, as Yugi had only been bottom once, but Yugi could be wild in bed, and that was proven as he nipped at Kaiba's bottom lip when the brunette tried to pull back.

"Don't be careful, just do it."

"But Yugi--"

"I'll be fine." He kissed Kaiba harder, making the CEO groan.

Kaiba quickly regained control. He pushed in the second finger, at the same time pushing his tongue into Yugi's mouth. It was met with an equally eager tongue and they dueled again for dominance as Kaiba stretched Yugi quickly, making the smaller tremble and moan. The third finger was added and the stretching accomplished. Kaiba withdrew his fingers, then slicked his own arousal, groaning quietly at the touch of his own hand.

He cleaned his hand with a hankerchief, then took Yugi by the hips and lifted him to place him over his erection. He pushed into him, sliding to the hilt in one movement, drawing groans from the both of them. Yugi wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist, pushing down on him immediately as Kaiba paused to give him time to adjust, despite the slight tightness in his face.

"Yugi--"

"Damn it, Kaiba, you wanted to do this here. Hurry up before some poor little kid comes in for a duel and--"

Kaiba cut him off with a hard kiss, beginning to thrust. The looming threat of being discovered was rather a turn-on, not to mention the thought of getting caught and exposed to the media enough to urge him to a quick, hard session. Yugi moaned against his mouth, attempting to push himself against Kaiba as he pressed him into the console, bracing the smaller as his thrusts grew rapidly harder.

"Nngh...Kaiba..."

Kaiba bit down on Yugi's shoulder, eliciting a sharp cry from him. Their pace grew harder and faster as pleasure surged along both their bodies. Kaiba felt his muscles tightening up in impending orgasm; hearing the exasperation in Yugi's voice, he knew his petite lover was not far behind. Kaiba let go of one of Yugi's hips to grip his erection. Yugi's arms tightened around his neck, his sharp teeth attached to Kaiba's neck as he pushed down his shirt, leaving a dark mark Kaiba was glad would be hidden.

Yugi's nails dug lightly into the back of his neck as the other grew closer to his climax. Kaiba thrusted steadily against his prostate, his fingers kneading Yugi's member in attempt to throw him over the edge. Finally, with a muffled cry, Yugi came, Kaiba just having the presence of mind to place the hankerchief over his cock to save them both from unexplainable stains. Yugi's tightening sent him over the edge as well and he came with a growl.

Yugi fell back against the console, Kaiba bending over him, both shaking and breathing hard. Kaiba withdrew slowly, cleaning Yugi up with the hankerchief as best as he was able, stuffing it into his coat pocket--he'd deal with it later. Yugi pulled him back against him, mumbling incoherently.

"Yugi...we can't stay here like this."

"I know, but--"

Yugi sat up suddenly, cracking Kaiba on the chin. The brunette staggered back, holding his jaw and nearly toppling off the raised platform as Yugi clutched his head, wincing. His eyes were wide with panic.

"Someone's coming!"

Kaiba heard it, too. Hastily he drew up his underwear and fastened his pants while Yugi did the same for himself. Kaiba lowered the red platform, Yugi snatching up his neckbelt, just as a group of six kids accompanied by three adult women came into the arena from the entrance hall. Yugi hopped down from the platform, Kaiba following more calmly, forcing his features into a mask, aware that he was still flushed and sweaty. He glared at the incoming group.

"This arena is closed. Dueling data is being added to the Computer's databanks. Come back later."

Yugi gave him an annoyed look at his rudeness. So did one of the mothers.

"There's no sign out front."

Kaiba drew himself up. Even if she was right, he didn't like being talked back to. "What I say overrides any sign. Get out and come back later."

Amid grumbles from the kids and many huffy comments from the mothers, the group left. As they went out, one boy piped up: "Wow, these duels must be really hard! Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba look like they just had a workout!"

Yugi turned beet-red. A little embarrassed himself, Kaiba turned to his lover. He was aware that the arena near the platform smelled like sex and the two of them still were not quite calmed down from their interlude. He cleared his throat, glad for the up-to-date air filtration which would clear the air soon enough. Yugi was looking up at him expectantly.

"Thanks for the data," Kaiba said, even after all this time not comfortable with emotional sentiments.

Yugi smiled, accepting it for what it was. "You're welcome. If you need any more data, let me know."

Kaiba allowed his own smile to show. "Count on it."

Yugi glanced around conspiratorily, then pulled Kaiba down by his collar and kissed him hard. Kaiba kissed back, then watched as Yugi hurried out of the arena, putting distance between the two of them so that no one would get any ideas. Once he was out the door, Kaiba turned to the security camera mounted on the wall near the ceiling. He had ordered his security monitors to leave the camera for this arena alone as it would only be himself and Yugi. Hoping his orders had been followed--and not really doubting they had been--Kaiba left the arena himself to salvage the tape before anyone got the bright idea to review it.

Joey laughed himself silly as the tape drew to a close. "'Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba look like they just had a workout'!" he said, nearly falling off the couch in his hilarity. "And he hit you on the chin!"

Kaiba snorted indignantly, sitting in his leather chair, watching Yami grin at Joey's obvious amusement. Yami smiled at him as well and Kaiba nodded his head.

"Laugh all you want, mutt, but now it's Yami's turn to decide where you have to...compete."

Joey sat up, breathless, looking at Yami. "Well?"

Yami stood up, his scarlet eyes suddenly very lustful. "That tape has put all thoughts out of my head. I'll need to deal with that before I think of anything else."

Joey was pushed back into the couch as Yami climbed on top of him. As they kissed, Kaiba sat back to enjoy the show. "Make sure it's something we won't forget soon."

Yami broke the kiss to look at him coyly over his shoulder. "I plan to."

"I meant Joey's chosen place."

"Either way..." He returned to Joey, who was attempting to tug him back to attending to him.

"Come on, Pharaoh, we haven't had sex for two weeks," the blond growled.

"A fact I assure you I know."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but was quite content to let Yami work out his distractions on Joey before the blond started his round of the game.

And from the looks of things, Joey would be happy to let him as well.

Chapter Two:

"All right, Joey," Yami said cheerfully the next day. "I challenge you to take Yugi in...one of those photo-booths."

Joey paled. "Those photos are printed outside the booth, Yami. And the booth's kind of small...there's only a curtain..."

Yami nodded, grinning devilishly.

"Accept the challenge, Joey, or forfeit," Kaiba said.

Joey glared at him, irritated. "You can say that since it's not your challenge."

"I had to take Yugi on my dueling arena while the park was open, remember? I nearly had an audience, so now you can, too."

Joey looked at Yami, who raised an eyebrow. The blond had to admit, there was a certain illicit thrill...

"You're on."

"Why do you want to get these photos, Joey?" Yugi asked as he studied the small photo booth.

Joey shrugged. "Why not? Something to do."

Yugi looked up at him, then smiled. "Okay."

Joey felt slightly guilty. Yugi was always so trusting...

They entered the booth and Joey immediately put Yugi in his lap. The smaller laughed, then reached out to deposit the coins and push the button. As the camera began to warm up, Joey started to kiss the back of Yugi neck, his hands undoing his neckbelt.

"Joey?"

"Might as well get our money's worth."

"B-But...someone will hear."

"Then be quiet."

He pulled up Yugi's shirt and moved his hands under it. Yugi leaned back against him, head dropping on his shoulder with a sigh. Joey teased his nipples while his mouth marked his neck where the collar resided. Yugi shivered, head turning to pay the same attention to Joey's neck beneath his ear. Joey growled possessively, working the fastenings of Yugi's pants until he could push his hand inside, rubbing along Yugi's growing bulge, listening to his soft, muted moans.

Joey tilted him over to the side so that he could bend forward, trailing his mouth down Yugi's body, arched over him awkwardly to kiss his stomach, pushing his tongue briefly into Yugi's navel. He worked Yugi's pants down his thighs, ignoring Yugi's slight protests. His smaller lover gave up and lifted his hips to make it easier. Once that was accomplished, Joey began undoing his own pants.

The camera whirred and clicked several times. Joey almost absentmindedly reached through the curtain and retrieved the prints before anyone could see them. He put more money in the machine to keep their cover and then went back to Yugi.

Yugi was trying to turn around in the cramped booth, but Joey held him in his lap, pulling lube from his pants pocket. Yugi raised an eyebrow and for a moment Joey thought he had been caught. Then Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I can't be around you guys for three minutes without you wanting to jump me."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Dominant."

Yugi grinned ferally. "Give me that."

"No. My turn, your highness."

"That's Yami."

"You're his heir. And I haven't had the pleasure, literally, of having you yet."

Yugi stuck out his tongue, urging Joey into kissing him hungrily, fumbling with the lube as the camera went off again. Irritated, Joey retrieved the photos again, tossing them to the floor with the first strip. He put more money into it, ignoring Yugi's grin.

Joey got his fingers lubed, then began pushing them into Yugi, stretching him carefully. The smaller shifted enticingly on his lap, muffling his moans with his own hand, a very erotic picture, with closed eyes, flushed cheeks, and uptilted face. Joey pumped his fingers a few times, enjoying the expression on Yugi's face as the camera clicked the first of the four photos. He removed his fingers, slicked himself up, and carefully situated Yugi on his lap, before beginning to fill him.

A long, draw-out moan made Joey glad Yugi had gagged himself. As it was, Joey had to bite into the fabric of Yugi's school jacket to keep his own voice from being heard. Gods, Yugi felt great. Being with Yami had given him a good taste of what it felt like being on top, but taking Yugi transcended that, if only in the fact that he was dominating the one who'd dominated him first. They were both excellent lovers. And Kaiba...

Yugi cried out against his hand as Joey thrusted roughly, straight against his prostate. Joey reached up to put his own hand over Yugi's mouth as he gripped Joey's pants' legs instinctively. Yugi's thighs flexed, helping to lift and lower him over Joey's erection. The second and third photos went off. As the fourth one clicked, Joey fumbled with retrieving them, almost forgetting them completely. He had to lean Yugi forward to put more money in the machine, throwing off their rhythm.

"Joey," Yugi protested, muffled against his hand. He shoved back against Joey roughly, making Joey choke on a gasp as he struggled to remain quiet.

"Hey, are you almost done in there?" a voice from outside demanded.

Joey froze up, sure they'd been caught, but Yugi, pulling Joey's hand away, turned his face towards the scarlet curtain, holding it so the people outside couldn't open it.

"We'll be done when we're done, now get the hell out of here and come back later."

"Fuck you, man."

"Joey's already doing that, thanks," Yugi muttered under his breath.

He turned his head to Joey as the blond stared at him, dumbfounded. Yugi's violet eyes glittered.

"I don't like being interrupted."

"You turn into a little demon when you're getting fucked."

"So?"

Joey grinned at Yugi's audacity and hurried with recommencing, Yugi arching against his chest as he did so. Joey clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out as Yugi's muscles rippled along his erection deliciously. He started to reach for Yugi's neglected arousal, but the other beat him to it, grasping himself and stroking quickly, his muscles tightening up.

"Oh, gods," Joey moaned, unable to help himself. "Yug'..."

"Harder, Joey."

Joey did so, utterly lost in the sensations. Yugi suddenly howled, and his muscles clamped in fluttering undulations as he came. Joey gasped, hurriedly biting Yugi's shoulder again as he came himself, emptying into Yugi's tightness in pulsing waves.

"You okay in there?" a second voice asked.

"Fine," Yugi grated out.

"The pictures," Joey breathed in his ear, feeling his heart stop. "I don't know when they went off."

Yugi looked at him with rapidly widening eyes. They hurriedly got themselves cleaned up and dressed, but in their haste, Joey bumped into Yugi, who managed to brace himself, but only succeeding in toppling Joey over. Joey hit the side of the doorway and tumbled out, just as the tiny booth fell over with a crash.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Joey pushed the curtain off of himself, aware of Yugi moving around, trapped inside. He wriggled out, then hauled Yugi out with him. He saw Yugi stuffing the pictures into his pocket, looking up sheepishly as people stared at them.

"Sorry, goofing off," Joey said, flashing his best grin.

"Get out of here, damn it." The man who had spoken was one of the arcade attendants. "I would have expected better of you two. You're the famous duelists, aren't you? Nice example you're setting."

"Sorry," Yugi murmured, turning red with shame.

"Whatever. Just don't come back anytime soon."

They hurried out, Joey looking over his shoulder to see the attendant and a fellow employee hauling the booth back up. As they weren't stopped, Joey guessed the booth hadn't broken, which was a relief. Outside, well down the street, he turned to Yugi.

"Sorry, Yug'."

Yugi shrugged, then smiled, pulling out the pictures. To Joey's further relief, he had all four strips.

"I always knew you had quick, skillful hands."

Yugi flashed him a wicked grin, then pressed the photos into his hand. "I can't take those home. If Grandpa or Mom saw them..." He pulled a face.

Joey nodded, folding them up and putting them in his pocket. They said goodbye, with Yugi extracting a promise from Joey to come over that night so that Yugi could even the score--Joey had to adjust his long shirt at those words--and separated.

Yami laughed himself hoarse as he heard Joey's story. "You knocked it over?"

Joey nodded, grinning in mixed shame and satisfaction. He had just shown the other two the strips of photos. Kaiba had them spread out on his desk and was perusing them carefully. Joey grinned at him.

"Pervert. Have you looked at them long enough?"

Kaiba looked up, his expression amused. "I guess you win your round."

Joey turned to look at Yami, who had calmed down and was looking at Kaiba expectantly. "Your turn, Rich Boy. Stump his highness, the King of Games."

"Good luck," Yami responded cheekily.

Kaiba went back to the pictures, the last of which was Joey's favorite. Yugi was slumped back against his chest, clearly in afterglow, his eyes closed, mouth open as he panted, one arm bent backwards to wrap around Joey's neck, his other hand wrapped around his satisfied member. Joey himself had his face buried in Yugi's shoulder, only his blonde hair visible.

Kaiba gathered them up, tapping them thoughtfully on his desk. His blue eyes focused on Yami and narrowed. "I'll think about this later. Right now, I want you to come over here and reenact this with me. You had the pleasure of waiting until you'd screwed Joey into the couch, now it's my turn. So come over here, Pharaoh."

Yami's eyebrow raised, a grin spreading across his face. He got up, slinking over to Kaiba, bending down to meet his kiss. Kaiba began tugging him into his lap, breaking the kiss to glare at Joey.

"Make sure the door's locked."

"Don't order me around," Joey returned more out of habit than anything as he got up to do that. "Hurry up. I got a date with Yug'."

Yami turned his head. "Oh?"

Joey grinned. "He promised me he'd 'even the score'. Doesn't seem to realize that's what I was doing to begin with, but, hey, I'm not going to argue."

Kaiba pulled Yami into his lap, turning him so that his back was against his chest. As he began molesting Yami, he looked at Joey over the former spirit's shoulder.

"Don't tire Yugi out. Yami's still got to meet his challenge."

"You're the one with Yami in your lap. Don't tire him out."

"Hn."

"Both of you shut up. Get on with it, Kaiba, before I switch our positions."

Joey settled back in his seat, grinning lazily as Kaiba did so, body flushing with arousal as Yami moaned throatily when Kaiba's hand disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. The time when he was to meet Yugi couldn't arrive fast enough.

Chapter Three:

"Yami, I challenge you to take Yugi in the lake at the park. At midnight. You'll have to sneak in."

Yami's eyes gleamed with the challenge. "Deal. But how am I supposed to prove it?"

"I'll go there when the park is still open and leave an unopened Duel Monsters card beneath a rock and mark the spot with a chalk 'X'. Bring the card back."

Joey's head tilted and he rolled his eyes. "Planned this much?"

"Okay, Kaiba. Game Start."

"Come on, mou hitori no ore. It'll be fun."

"Yami, that's trespassing."

"So? Be more bold, Aibou."

"That's not fair." His light glared at him. But a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You're excited at the idea, Aibou. I know your mind, even if I'm not reading your thoughts."

"All right, let's go. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

They took a cab to within walking distance of the park, then snuck into it, climbing over the small rail fence blocking the entrance to the parking lot. Inching their way across the blacktop, hugging the edge of the forest line, they made it to the forest trail. Inside the dark canopy of the trees, lit only by the small flashlight Yugi had brought, they relaxed, walking side-by-side. Yugi tilted his head up briefly to look at the stars flitting through gaps in the leaves.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is."

"Why did you want to sneak in here, anyway?"

Yami didn't answer for a moment, long enough for them to break into the clearing surrounding the lake. It was a large lake, very deep in the center. Yami hurried forward a few steps, then turned and walked backward, grinning at Yugi. He began to strip, tossing his clothes down as he went.

"I felt like...what is it called? Skinny dipping."

"Yami!"

The former spirit laughed, bending to undo his boots. He wriggled out of his pants and underwear, then hurried into the water, leaving an astonished Yugi on the bank. That didn't last long. He'd barely got in up to his waist line, turning around to face Yugi, glad it was a warm night, and watched Yugi already half-way out of his clothes and pulling off the rest.

Yugi joined him in the water, sending up a spray as he ran into Yami's arms. Yami pulled him up against him, feeling the water-slicked skin rub against him and growled, searching for Yugi's mouth. His light kissed him back, hands beginning to roam over Yami's body. Noting the aggression, Yami pulled back.

"Hikari, allow me on top."

"Finally meeting your promise, my darkness? It's about time."

Yami growled at Yugi's good-natured teasing. He kissed Yugi again, pushing his tongue into his mouth, hands running over Yugi's body as the other gave up control. Yugi squirmed against him, whimpering softly into his mouth, grinding their bodies together. They moaned at the same time, growing aroused in tandem, link feeding each one the other's hunger.

Yugi suddenly hopped up, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist as he braced his hands on Yami's shoulders. Yami had to quickly adjust to the sudden shift in Yugi's weight, the buoyancy added by the water the only thing keeping him from falling over. He pulled back to glare at Yugi's mischievious expression, then began marking Yugi's neck, causing his light to arch back a little and toss his head back, moaning at the stars twinkling above them.

Yami reached down, trusting Yugi to hold himself up, and pushed his fingers into him, using the water itself as lube. Yugi groaned, squirming a little as Yami brushed his sweet spot a few times. When Yugi was wriggling against three fingers, Yami removed them, positioned himself, and thrusted. Their groans mingled through the still night air, Yami pausing briefly before beginning to move, building a rhythm.

It was beyond imagination. Yami groaned in pleasure, feeling the exquisite tightness of Yugi around him, the warmth of his body inside and out in his arms, hearing Yugi's little gasps and moans of pleasure, the smaller squirming in his arms, pressing against him in an attempt to get him to move harder. Yami did so gladly, picking up speed as Yugi's nails dragged slightly down his back, making him arch. He sought out Yugi's mouth, each swallowing the other's moans as they rocked together, Yugi's thighs squeezing his hips.

"Oh, gods!" Yugi cried out, breaking the kiss to arch backwards, face towards the half-full moon, gasping heavily, body shaking as he neared the end. Yami reached down to stroke him, bucking against Yugi in a frenzy to reach his own climax as well.

"Yami!"

With that shout of his name he felt Yugi clench, spasms of pleasure rippling through him as Yugi released into the water. Yami groaned, biting into Yugi's shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks, pushing against him a few more times before he joined him over the edge, legs shaking with the effort to keep them up.

Yugi's legs slowly unwound from his waist and Yami lowered him, the both of them supporting the other as they gasped for breath, trembling with aftershocks. After a long moment Yugi stirred and leaned back, looking up into his face, grinning.

"Well, how was it?"

Yami pulled Yugi against him again, burying his face against Yugi's spiky hair. "Incredible."

Yugi laughed against his shoulder. "Yeah..."

Yami opened his eyes lazily, looking towards their clothes. And felt his blood run cold as he watched twin beams of light move through the trees. Headlights.

"Yugi! Quick, back to the shore."

Yugi looked up at him in confusion for a moment before he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he gasped, then the two of them hurried back to the shore, getting their clothing on, struggling with the tight clothes over wet skin. Yugi snatched up the flashlight, and as the lights came closer, they hurried into the brush, crouching down and hiding themselves in the thick leaves.

The truck passed close enough for Yami to see one of the park rangers leaning out of the passenger side, aiming a powerful floodlight along the shore. He swept it back and forth several times, then turned it off and sat back in the truck.

"Damn kids always breaking in here," he muttered to the driver.

"Yeah. But we're only going to look during our scheduled times. I'm not running my ass through the woods at night after some horny teenagers. Come on, let's go back."

They turned the truck around in a swath cut into the woods clearly for that purpose and sped off. They waited a bit, then Yami and Yugi got out of the bushes, Yugi pulling twigs and leaves from his hair.

"That's the third time that I've had sex with you guys and almost got caught," Yugi grumbled. "You guys keep wanting to do it publicly for some reason--What are you doing?"

Yami had spotted the 'X' on a rock and automatically pulled it up to reveal the card underneath. He paused and looked up, seeing Yugi staring down at him, frowning. His eyes drifted towards the card in Yami's hand and he scowled.

"You guys planned this, didn't you?"

Yami straightened. "Yugi, wait--"

"I hope you had fun."

"Yugi, please."

"What are the stakes, Yami? You know what? I don't even want to know. At least when I was sleeping with the three of you, the only reason was because I loved you. It wasn't some game. Hope you won, King of Games."

"Yugi!"

But the smaller had already turned and run into the woods, ignoring Yami's calls for him to come back. Yami ran after him, attempting to catch up, but Yugi had disappeared into the trees, and without the flashlight, which Yugi had taken with him, Yami couldn't see him. He paused in the hope that he would hear Yugi's footfalls, but the woods were silent. Yugi might even be hiding and waiting for him to go on. Yami tried their link, but it was firmly shut, and he couldn't sense his hikari anywhere.

Yami punched his fist into a tree trunk, then slowly started for home, simply following the path they'd taken earlier. He made it back to the entrance and went out, eventually signalling a cab. He didn't want to leave Yugi out there, but he was not really afraid for Yugi's safety, and he knew Yugi would not speak to him that night.

He directed the cab to Joey's apartment and when Joey let him inside, he told him everything after Joey had apologized to his dad for the late visit and taken Yami back to his room.

"Aw, damn," Joey said when Yami had finished. He ran his fingers through his hair. "We'd better tell Kaiba and think of some way to make it up to him."

Yami nodded miserably. He felt angry with himself. He should have known better than to play that game. But he'd let his passion for playing override his common sense, like usual.

"It's too late to do anything about it tonight," Joey said after a moment. "Kaiba'll be asleep, if he's not working, and Yugi's probably back at your place. He won't want to see anybody so you can crash over here. Then we'll get Kaiba first thing in the morning and go over and apologize."

Yami nodded again. He hoped that Yugi was safely back at the apartment. He tried their link again, but got no answer. However, he didn't feel the alarm he usually felt when Yugi was in trouble, so he stopped trying and decided to follow Joey's advice in the morning. They lay down together in Joey's bed, but there was certainly no passion. With one of their number so hurt and upset, there was no way they could work up any heat for each other, and Yami was so sick with worry that he didn't get to sleep until the sun had nearly come up. As it was, he awoke even before Joey, urging the blond up with the sun so that they could hurry and talk with Yugi.

They got to Kaiba's mansion and a servant let them in, directing them to Kaiba's home office where the brunette was already up and working. He looked up as they came in, surely surprised to see them. He smirked and stood up.

"Well, Yami, did you--What's the matter?"

Yami looked up at him despondently, but it was Joey who told him what had happened. Yami tossed the card onto Kaiba's desk and flopped down in a seat. Kaiba sat back in his armchair and Joey sat on the arm of the couch.

"Damn it. Guess that wasn't one of my better ideas."

Yami and Joey didn't say anything. In truth neither blamed the CEO. They'd gone along with it willingly enough. They were all to blame.

Kaiba stood up again. "Let's go to your apartment and talk to him."

They headed back to the Moto residence, but Grandpa looked at them in surprise when Yami asked if Yugi was there.

"No, he's not. He's not with you?"

Yami swallowed with difficulty. "No. I haven't seen Yugi since yesterday. Did he come home last night?"

"Yes, he did," Yugi's mother said, making the other three sigh with relief. Yami noticed Grandpa looking at Kaiba with surprised suspicion, but he didn't say anything. "He seemed upset about something, but he wouldn't say anything to me. He left early this morning. Come to think of it, where were you?"

She frowned at Yami. Now that the former pharaoh was living with them, she'd sort of adopted Yami as a second son, and despite the fact that he, counting his years lived in Egypt and in Japan, was twenty-one, she still expected him to follow the rules of her household.

"I spent the night at Joey's," Yami said.

Her frown deepened, but she didn't say anything further. She did, at least, respect the fact that Yami, and Yugi, were adults. He turned to the others.

"We'd better go find him."

Chapter Four:

They spent the day searching through Domino, checking all of Yugi's favorite haunts, asking people if they'd seen him. And though many had, as Yugi stood out in a crowd just like Yami, they seemed unable to catch up with him.

Yami was beginning to despair. Kaiba and Joey attempted to keep his hopes up, but Yami knew better than they did how much they'd hurt Yugi. He'd felt it before their link had broken, and he hated himself for it.

At long last, when the sun was beginning to set, they turned back to the Kame Game Shop dejectedly, giving one last try that Yugi might have returned to his apartment. Yami let them in with his key, calling for Yugi vocally as their link remained shut.

"He's upstairs, Yami," Grandpa called from downstairs in the shop.

Yami looked at his lovers, then led them up the stairs to the landing, knocking gently on the door to their shared bedroom.

"Come in."

Yami opened the door, stepping inside so Joey and Kaiba could join him. Yugi was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, up against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. The look he gave them nearly broke Yami's heart, it was so filled with barely controlled anger.

"Yugi, we didn't mean to hurt you," Joey said, stepping forward a few paces.

"Don't come near me."

Joey stopped, and the three of them looked at Yugi pleadingly.

"Yugi..." Kaiba said.

"Mou hitori no ore, please..."

"Why should I talk to you? Apparently I'm just a game!"

"Aibou, never!"

"That wasn't the point," Joey said.

"Yeah? What was it then? It was a game, damn you, don't deny it."

They all flinched.

"It was a game," Kaiba said. "A game I came up with. You shouldn't blame them, it was my idea."

"That they went along with."

"Yugi, please, what do we have to do to make it up to you?" Joey begged. "We said we're sorry. We mean it, don't you believe us?"

Yugi just stared at them for a long moment. "I need to think some more. Go away. I don't want to see you. Yami, sleep downstairs or go to Joey's or something. I don't want to see any of you right now."

"Aibou..."

"GO AWAY!"

Yugi snatched the pillow up and threw it. It hit Yami, who didn't even try to dodge it. As it fell to the floor, he stared at Yugi as his smaller counterpart glared, panting with emotion. Finally Yugi looked away.

"Yugi, are you breaking up with us?" Joey asked.

"I don't know."

"Yugi, this is ridiculous," Kaiba snapped, making the other two look at him in horror. "It was just a game, not designed to hurt your feelings, just like we told you. We've apologized, that should be enough. It's more than what the situation warrants as it is."

"Kaiba!" Yami and Joey cried at the same time.

Yugi looked at Kaiba a moment. "You play a game where you three try to get me to take it publicly, where we almost get caught which might have been part of the game, and then you probably sat around and compared notes. Why do you think that wouldn't hurt my feelings?" He raised his voice as Kaiba started to respond. "I wouldn't have cared if all it was was that the three of you wanted to top me. But you had to go behind my back and set up times and places and everything like it was a--a fucking contest. Do I mean so little to you now that all you care about is putting me in my place?"

"Place? Aibou, what do you mean?"

Yugi looked away. "Being the smallest and the weakest means I'm supposed to be submissive, right? Clearly you guys didn't like me being on top."

"We never said that!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Why would you think that?" Joey asked.

Yugi rolled over until he was lying belly down on the bed, holding the pillow in his arms, face turned toward the wall. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine!" Kaiba snapped. He stalked over to the door, yanking it open. "Be childish that way, Yugi. I'm sorry I made up that game, that was a stupid idea, but you're turning this into a bigger deal than it should be. And with the way you're acting, you're right, you are the smallest and the weakest."

"Kaiba!"

"We love you, Yugi, for who you are, not for how tall you are or anything else. And we all liked you being in control, we've told you that. But love is a two-way street, and you can't have it your way every time. Not to mention it's not fair for you to assume we'll do whatever you want when you want it. You've told me that often enough. So I guess you're just a childish hypocrite. Well, I don't need that. I told you I'm sorry and that's as far as I'm going to go. I'm not going to go around trying to fix whatever silly psycological problems you have that are unfounded and ridiculous. You're a beautiful, strong, wonderful person, and you know it has to be true for me to bother with saying it, since I don't say or do anything I don't think is worth it. You don't want to see me? Fine, then I won't see you."

Kaiba walked out. Joey and Yami stood there helplessly, looking from the empty doorframe to Yugi, who hadn't moved or said anything.

"Yugi," Joey began.

Yugi didn't respond. Joey scowled.

"I don't agree with everything Kaiba said, but he's right about not having it your way all the time. You are being childish and a total bastard."

He left. Yami hesitated, then went to the door. He paused to turn and look at Yugi, who still hadn't moved.

"I will talk to them, Aibou. They do not hate you, and neither do I. I hope you do not hate us. If you do, then I don't know why. Everything that Kaiba said is true. You are beautiful and strong, and we only wanted to play with you. Not to upset you, not to toy with your affections or to prove we are more dominant than you. Maybe we should have gone about it a different way, but you can't hold blame to us for something we did not intend."

He walked out and shut the door. And the whole time Yugi hadn't responded.

Chapter Five:

Yugi looked up as his three lovers came in. He noted their tight expressions, and the unmasked irritation on Kaiba's face, but he had to go through with what he had decided. He'd asked Kaiba to allow him use of one of his rooms, to talk to them, since he didn't want his grandpa and his mother to overhear, and that had been the truth. Now was the time to do so.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"Uh-huh," Joey said shortly, while the other two said nothing at all.

Yugi was sitting cross-legged on the bed in the room he had chosen, hands folded in his lap, looking at them. He smiled, which made the other three look a little less upset.

"I've been thinking about everything you said. You're right. I shouldn't have been so angry."

"Right," Kaiba said.

Yami glared at him. "Aibou, you had a right to be angry. We shouldn't have played with your feelings."

"But Kaiba's right, mou hitori no boku. I let it get out of control. And for that I'm sorry. Game or not, you guys love me, and I know that. I guess I'm still a little self-conscious. But that's going to change."

"Yug', you don't have to try and--"

"It'll change, Joey. Right now. Because I have a game of my own, for all of us to say we're sorry and to put this behind us."

They looked interested.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled wickedly, getting up on his knees. "More challenges. We all have our decks, right? We'll draw, Yami and I from the same one, and whoever has the highest card gets to choose one or more of other three for a challenge. Kind of like truth-or-dare only no truths only dares, whatever the winner wants." Yugi paused for breath, nodding to a box sitting on the side table, the same box he'd used on each of them before, next to a large bowl full of water and cloths, as well as another bowl full of miscellaneous fruit and desserts. The other three looked at them and suddenly looked very interested. "Okay?"

Joey grinned. Yami smiled, moving over to kiss his hikari. Yugi kissed him back, then gently drew away, looking at Kaiba. The CEO stared at him a moment, then turned his back. For a moment Yugi was horrified, then heard the distinct snap of the door's lock clicking into place before Kaiba turned back around. Yugi looked up as Kaiba allowed a smile. Relieved, Yugi turned back to the other two.

"Well? Undress, guys, because I assure you you won't need your clothes."

The others all looked at each other with grins as they began to undress and Yugi copied them. Once they were all naked, they got in the bed together, spread out all around, facing one another. Yugi held up the deck he and Yami would be sharing. Kaiba and Joey held up their own.

"All right, draw," Yugi said cheerfully, taking the top card.

Yami took the second and Kaiba and Joey each took their own top cards. They looked down at them before flipping them forward to show to each other.

"Ah," Yugi said happily.

He held Summoned Skull, while Yami held Curse of Dragon, Kaiba held Vorse Raider, and Joey held Swordsman of Landstar.

"Ah, man," Joey said, not entirely upset.

Kaiba chuckled. "That's pretty pathetic, mutt."

Yugi took the cards from the others and held them together. He looked at Joey, then at Kaiba and smiled. "I've never seen you two directly together except that kiss. So, Kaiba, I want you to take Joey..." He tapped the cards against his mouth as he grinned wickedly. "...on his hands and knees."

All three groaned. "Doggy style, of course," Joey muttered, turning to Kaiba as the brunette got up on his knees.

"Of course," Kaiba said, before cupping Joey's head between his hands and kissing him hard.

The blond groaned, opening his mouth for Kaiba's tongue, his own hands coming up to run along Kaiba's shoulders and back as the brunette pushed him down into the mattress. Yugi and Yami watched as they kissed and petted before Kaiba began to turn Joey around, drawing him up onto his hands and knees, facing the headboard. Joey turned his head to the side for another kiss as Yugi leaned over to grab the lube before tapping Kaiba on the shoulder and handing it to him.

Yugi grinned at the playful glare of Joey's eyes as Kaiba knelt up to slick his fingers. Those eyes rolled back as Kaiba pushed his fingers in, stretching him slowly. Joey's whole body shook as he rubbed his prostate, dragging his tongue up the length of Joey's spine. The blond squirmed.

"Ah, Kaiba, enough!" Joey cried.

"Yes, Kaiba," Yami purred. He was leaning on his elbow. "Enough. Now make him scream for us."

Kaiba smiled, withdrawing his fingers. He lubed himself, then seized Joey's hips and sank to the hilt in one thrust hard enough to rock Joey. He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, panting heavily on hands and knees with bowed head while Kaiba waited for him to adjust, his fingers kneading little circles along his hips.

Joey raised his head, looking over his shoulder with passion dark eyes. "You heard the Pharaoh. Make me--AHH!"

"Like that?" Kaiba asked breathlessly as he continued to thrust.

"Yeah..." Joey gasped, head falling forward again as he braced himself against the brunette's hard movements. "Gods, Kaiba."

Yugi watched lustfully as Kaiba thrusted against Joey, muscles of his back and thighs working beautifully beneath his pale skin. Joey squirmed and shoved back against him, mouth open as his panted, his eyes tightly closed. Their bodies moved together rhythmically, sweat standing out on their skin. They were completely oblivious to Yugi and Yami in their euphoria, Kaiba's low growls almost drowned out by Joey's louder cries.

As Kaiba began to lose control, he began to move so hard that he shoved Joey forward, making Joey have to fall onto his forearms and clutch at the edge of the bed to stop from being shoved right into the headboard. Kaiba's fingers dug into his hips as he held onto him, his gorgeous face a vision of ecstasy as he slammed into the blond below him. Joey had turned his head to the side, pressing into his own bicep as he braced himself, so Yugi couldn't see his face, but he could guess he wore a similar expression.

Surprisingly it was Kaiba who came first, crying out sharply as he slammed to the hilt one last time and released. A deep shudder ran through Joey, and as Kaiba reached around dazedly to touch him, he achieved his own orgasm with only that one touch, howling as he bent his head forward, nearly burying his face into the sheets.

Kaiba withdrew, sitting back against the wall with a faint thud, while Joey simply fell forward face-down, panting harshly with his forehead against a forearm.

Yugi gave them a moment to calm down, glancing briefly as his darkness. Yami remained on his side, propped up on his elbow. He looked fairly calm, but his free hand held a fistful of sheet with white knuckles. Pleased, and feeling no less affected, Yugi rolled onto his own hands and knees from his sitting position to catch Yami's mouth in a brief kiss before retrieving a cloth from the water, going over to clean Kaiba and Joey, rolling the blond over onto his back to do so.

Joey tried to grab him, but he slid out of his arms, sitting back down where he'd started, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Stick to the rules, Joey."

"Damn the rules," Joey said, sitting up. "It's your turn to scream."

Yami sat up gracefully, taking the deck Yugi had set on the edge of the bed. He lined it up carefully, then drew the top card without looking at it. "Be fair, Joey. Yugi thought up this game for us all."

Kaiba picked up his own deck and drew his card. Joey grumbled, but he was still smiling, before doing the same. Yugi leaned over to pull the second card off the top of the deck.

They turned them to face each other as one. Kaiba held up Mystic Horseman, Yami the Celtic Guardian, Joey his Red Eyes, and Yugi Alpha, the Magnet Warrior.

"Aha," Joey said with satisfaction as Yugi gathered the cards together and set them aside. "Red Eyes, you never let me down."

Joey looked at him thoughtfully, then crawled off the bed between Yugi and Yami and went to the box. They all watched him rummage through it, Yugi's heart thudding in his chest as he waited for Joey's selection. The blond grinned at him predatorily as he drew a few items from the box: two pairs of handcuffs and a vibrator.

"Oh, gods," Yugi whispered, as Joey came back.

"Now, Yugi-baby, I promised it was your turn to scream."

Chapter Six:

Kaiba leaned against the wall, watching as Joey prepared his 'challenge' for Yugi. The blond kissed Yugi warmly, hands taking up Yugi's wrists and drawing them over his head, attaching them together with one pair of fluffy cuffs, holding them up as he used the second pair to attach the first to the headboard's post.

He broke the kiss and Yugi tugged experimentally on his handcuffs.

"Don't bother," Joey said sweetly. "You're not getting away."

He took the lube and slicked up the vibrator before lubing his fingers, spreading Yugi's legs and stretching him quickly, then replacing his fingers with the vibrator. Joey didn't turn it on as he turned to look at Yami.

"Now, Pharaoh, you're a part of this. I want to watch you go down on him."

Yugi groaned softly, tugging at his cuffs again while Yami smiled lazily, his scarlet eyes glittering with lust. He rolled over until he was on his knees, and Kaiba watched as he fell forward onto all fours and prowled over to Yugi across the bed. Yugi watched him come on, his face turning red, but his eagerness was betrayed in his wide eyes.

Yami reached up to grasp Yugi's chin, kissing him hard. It was while they were doing this that Joey turned on the vibrator.

Yugi's body went taut as he arched, crying out against Yami's mouth. Kaiba saw the former pharaoh grin against Yugi's lips before he began trailing his mouth down Yugi's neck, over his shoulder, and slowly down the center of his body, all the while Yugi squirming and gasping.

Joey sat back against the wall at Kaiba's side, enjoying the scene with him. As Yugi thrashed against the cuffs holding his arms over his head, Yami pulled a nipple into his mouth, suckling it lightly, flicking it with his tongue while his fingers rolled the other one. Yami went lower, mouth sliding over Yugi's flexing stomach, and then bypassed his erection entirely, mouth moving down Yugi's thigh.

"Hey, Yami," Joey protested.

Gleaming red eyes opened to fix on Joey, and Yami grinned, his teeth lightly clamped on Yugi's leg. He winked roguishly before turning back to Yugi, who was sounding pretty flustered by then. Kaiba would hazard a guess that Yugi was complaining quite a bit, too, though only in Yami's head. For all the good it did, Yami continued to tease. His mouth switched to the other thigh, tongue sliding slowly up the span of leg, while Yugi squirmed again, gasping.

"Yami, please!" Yugi finally cried out loud.

Yami snickered against Yugi's skin, having moved back up to lick at Yugi's abdomen. "Is there something you want, Aibou?"

Yami suddenly jerked as Joey leaned forward to slap his ass with a loud smack. Joey met the heated glare with a wide grin.

"You were telling me to follow the rules, Yami. Now I gave you a challenge." A blond eyebrow rose. "Unless you forfeit."

Yugi, his eyes half-lidded, was grinning even as he panted from the vibrations obviously running through him. Yami looked between them, then glanced at Kaiba, who was just watching, letting the other three play while he enjoyed the show.

"The King of Games never quits," Yami said proudly, before turning back to Yugi.

Yami's tongue caressed the tip before he drew back quickly from Yugi's bucking, a sharp inhalation of breath punctuated by a thud as Yugi's head hit the headboard. Yami gripped Yugi's hips, licking the entire underside of his erection before beginning to swallow it down his throat.

"Damn," Joey murmured from Kaiba's side. "Now, that's hot to watch."

Kaiba nodded, smirking. He was attempting to be as calm and aloof as always, but his body betrayed him and began to harden just watching Yami bob his head up and down, spiky locks swaying around his face, his eyes closed as he concentrated solely on his soul-partner. Yugi's voice filled the room with gasps and moans, his body glistening with sweat as he struggled against his bonds. Yami continued to suck him off, just as Joey wanted, before adding in a twist of his own.

Kaiba couldn't hold back his own low groan, echoed by Joey, as Yami reached down with one hand, seized the end of the vibrator, and began to pump it in and out of his hikari. Yugi's voice rose in pitch and volume as he did so, his back bent and his head pressing into the headboard, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Kaiba watched the tightness in his face and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Sure enough, it took only another couple of sucks from Yami before Yugi screamed, releasing into his dark half's mouth, which Yami swallowed and drew back, turning off and removing the vibrator as he did so. Yugi remained hanging from his arms, his face flushed and sweaty, blond bangs clinging to his cheeks as he panted, eyes still closed.

Yami turned to Joey. "Good enough for you?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," Joey said a little breathlessly, and Kaiba was amused to see Joey had his hands clasped together tightly as if to stop from touching himself.

"Excellent," Yami said with a touch of imperiousness as he knelt up to unlock the cuffs with the key, catching Yugi as the smaller collapsed bonelessly, his heavy-lidded eyes still dazed. "Because I intend to get you back for slapping me."

Joey grinned, leaning forward to bite gently on Yami's shoulder. "Oh, yeah? The King of Games still has to win a hand."

Yami smiled, then looked down at Yugi, who still hadn't moved. Kaiba was watching him, and Yugi seemed to be doing nothing more than cuddling with Yami. His head came up as Yami looked at him, a small smile playing over his adorable features.

"Gods, Yami, that was great."

Yami kissed him briefly, then let Yugi sit up so they could begin the third round. They took up their decks and drew. Now Yami grinned triumphantly.

He held the Dark Magician, while Yugi held Kuriboh, Joey Axe Raider, and Kaiba his Kaiser Seahorse. Yugi took up the cards again and set them to the side, before looking at Yami expectantly. The other was staring at him thoughtfully.

Yugi turned red and shifted nervously. "Come on, guys, don't just focus on me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Joey asked with a grin.

"He has a point, Aibou," Yami said.

"Yeah, but you said you'd get Joey back."

"That I did." Scarlet eyes focused on the blond instead.

Chapter Seven:

Joey watched Yami apprehensively as he stared at him, waiting. Yami stood as ever graceful and regal and went to the box.

"Oh, no," Joey groaned, leaning back against the wall and putting his arm over his eyes.

He heard the other three laugh and he frowned without removing his arm, pretending to be upset. He couldn't hold it as lips feathered his chest and he dropped his arm and looked down to see Yugi had crawled over and was kissing lightly along his collarbone, his favorite non-sexual place to be touched. His arms came around Yugi and he sighed.

"I have chosen," Yami said.

Yugi pulled away and Joey looked at Yami, then paled as Yami held up his choice.

"Why did you get something like that?!" he demanded of Yugi, who was smiling devilishly and didn't answer.

Yami was holding a dog collar and leash in one hand, while his other hand was behind his back. Joey scowled at Yugi who faltered. But at the truly anxious look on Yugi's face, his anger melted and he sighed. Yugi came back up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine, Yug'." He kissed Yugi briefly, then gently pushed him away so he could meet Yami, crawling off the bed to go over to him. "Okay, Pharaoh, make a dog out of me. What are you holding behind your back?"

Yami's eyes twinkled. "Wait and see. Kaiba, would you help?"

The brunette got off the bed and came over, grinning. He took the collar and leash from Yami, turning to Joey who tilted his head back for Kaiba to slip it around his neck. The leash hung against his naked chest, the handle brushing against his arousal and making him shiver. Kaiba took it up, twisting it around his hand and grinning.

"It suits you, mutt," he said.

Joey swung at him, but missed on purpose, growling. Kaiba merely smirked, handing the leash to Yami, who held it lightly in one hand. Kaiba returned to the bed while Yami grinned.

"Sit."

Joey frowned, then crossed his legs and sat on the floor at Yami's feet. "I hear anything out of you, Rich Boy, and this dog's going to have to be put down for biting."

Kaiba chuckled, but didn't say anything. Yami grinned down at him, the obvious lust in his eyes taking the sting out of this undignified game. He brought his other hand from behind his back, holding a bunch of grapes. Joey's raised eyebrow only made him smirk.

"A good dog deserves a treat," he said, plucking one of the grapes from the bunch.

He held it down to Joey's lips. Joey took it into his mouth, deliberately allowing the edges of his teeth to scrape Yami's fingertips, hearing the faint rumble from Yami as he did so. Smiling, he chewed the grape and swallowed it. Yami immediately took another and fed it to him as well. This continued for a few grapes, Joey leaning forward each time to take more of Yami's fingers into his mouth each time, tongue caressing them and teeth scraping them with each bite.

"It's hot when you feed him, mou hitori no boku," Yugi said aloud for Joey and Kaiba's benefits.

Yami looked up, grinning, while Joey didn't bother to look, focused on Yami as this was his turn to do as he pleased. Joey reached up, drawing his nails lightly over one of Yami's thighs, drawing his attention back to him.

"Kaiba already had me doggy-style, Pharaoh. Surely you can come up with something new."

"Oh, I think I can." He looked over to the bed, his grin widened. "And I think I want you to use this--" He reached into the box and withdrew a cock ring of a type that vibrated the one wearing it. "--on him. While Yugi and I watch."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked, sitting up.

Joey took the ring and stood up, Yami letting the leash slide out of his hand as Joey turned around. The leash hung against his chest and stomach as he moved closer to the bed, slapping against his thighs. He climbed onto the bed, putting his hand on Kaiba's chest and pushing him back against the wall. Kaiba glared at him as he grinned.

"You heard our Pharaoh. I have to look like a dog, you can stand a little pain."

Kaiba growled, but did nothing else to get away. Smirking, Joey kissed him, then began to put the cock ring on him. Though the ring stretched, Kaiba still winced, but made no sound, clearly trying to be stoic about it. Yami joined them on the bed and Yugi pulled him to lean back against his chest, wrapping his arm around Yami's shoulders backwards, his hand idly petting Yami's chest.

Finally the ring was situated and Kaiba relaxed. Joey reached up, stroking Kaiba's hair. "Sorry about that, Rich Boy. Let me make up for it."

Kaiba grunted as Joey bent down, pulling him into his mouth. Joey felt him thread his fingers through his hair while he sucked and licked, teasing the restricted erection. Kaiba was fairly silent, but his body trembled beneath Joey's fingers, and he was breathing heavily within seconds. Joey teased him for a bit longer, then drew back. Kaiba panted, frowning as Joey took the lube from Yugi, slicking his fingers, but as Joey turned back to him, he shifted into a more comfortable position and spread his legs. Joey considered rolling him onto his own hands and knees, but to keep it variable and not to push Kaiba too much, he let him lie on his back, reaching down and pushing his fingers into him until he found his prostate, massaging it while Kaiba growled, squirming on the bed and biting his lip to keep from crying out. For some reason, when it was the two of them, Kaiba seemed determined to be silent and superior. It must be a throwback to the days when they were supposed to be enemies. Joey didn't like it, but he could take it.

He finished preparing Kaiba, then slid into him, groaning at the tightness and heat. He paused until Kaiba had adjusted, then reached down and turning on the vibrating ring.

Even Kaiba's stoicism couldn't hold out from that. He arched with a cry, head rolling back against the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers digging into Joey's arms. That was incredibly erotic and Joey couldn't hold back any longer. He began to thrust, a quick, hard pace from the beginning, and Kaiba bared his teeth at the ceiling, his legs coming up to wrap around Joey's waist. The blond groaned in pleasure, striking Kaiba's prostate with every thrust.

Kaiba thrashed beneath him, unable to keep from showing how this affected him now. Joey kept his eyes open, watching the pleasure written on Kaiba's face, the way his chest heaved and his cheeks flushed, his bangs sticking to his forehead, eyes squeezing shut, his mouth open as he panted. His restricted cock pulsed with the vibrations running through it from the cock ring, thighs flexing as he gripped Joey's hips, his nails leaving crescent-shaped marks in Joey's skin.

"Aibou, I think Kaiba is in trouble. Maybe you could go help him?"

Yami's deep voice sank through the lust-haze clouding Joey's mind, making him look up to the spiky-haired pair. Yugi was crawling out from around Yami, and he crossed the bed on all fours, his wide violet eyes heavy-lidded, smoky with desire. He reached Kaiba's head and petted him upside down.

Kaiba's eyes opened slowly, looking up as Yugi grinned down at him. Joey watched as Yugi shifted around, moving more to Kaiba's side, then, with a pause to grin as Joey, leaning over and drew Kaiba into his mouth.

"Gods!" Kaiba gasped, then groaned, his eyes falling shut again as one hand left Joey's arm to tangle in Yugi's spiky locks. "Yugi..."

Joey went back to his heavy pounding, striking Kaiba's sweet spot, feeling his own orgasm threatening him, but he desperately tried to hold out, waiting for the brunette. Kaiba's voice was getting very exasperated as Yugi sucked hard, his hands going to play with Kaiba's nipples and sac, his knuckles brushing Joey as he thrusted. The sight and feel were enough to break through Joey's good intentions and he howled as he came. He had to brace his hand on the mattress to stop himself from falling forward and crushing Yugi, who didn't pause for a second.

Joey withdrew, panting heavily, sitting down against the wall. Yami, however, wasn't about to let Kaiba suffer. Joey watched as he came forward, moving into position and thrusting forward right then. Kaiba yelped, arching and pushing himself into Yugi's mouth, who only adjusted. Yami gripped Kaiba's thighs up against his sides and began a hard, steady rhythm, growling in pleasure as he did so.

Slowly the blond recovered, but only sat there and watched as Yami and Yugi pleasured Kaiba to distraction. Beneath this assault, even the cock ring could not withstand it. Kaiba came with a hoarse yell, trembling as he released into Yugi's mouth. The smaller swallowed expertly while Yami pushed against the increased tightness a couple more times before coming himself.

Kaiba collapsed against the bed, panting as Yami pulled out carefully and Yugi sat up, licking his lips. Yami moved over to Kaiba's other side, lying down against his side and wrapping his arm around Kaiba's heaving chest.

"You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Kaiba growled. "Get this thing off me."

Yami grinned, reaching down and pulling off the ring, just tossing it off the bed before relaxing against Kaiba again. The brunette put his arm around him and pulled Yami until his head was pillowed on his chest. Joey looked over at Yugi, who was still kneeling at Kaiba's other side, looking down at them happily. However, Joey noticed that he was the only one still unsatisfied.

Yugi gasped as Joey rolled forward, carefully wrapping the end of his leash around Yugi's neck and drawing him towards him. He kissed Yugi's lips, groaning as he tasted Kaiba on his tongue, kissing him harder for that. He reached down, wrapping his fingers around Yugi's erection and beginning to stroke. Yugi moaned in his mouth, his hands clutching as Joey's shoulders as he fought against his tongue, trembling with the pleasure Joey's tight fist brought him. Joey pumped him steadily, nipping and licking at Yugi's lips as the smaller gasped, beginning to shake.

"Joey," Yugi mumbled against his lips as he tensed, then released. Joey felt the liquid heat wash over his fingers and he smiled, leaning back as Yugi fell back onto his haunches, panting and trembling, still holding onto Joey's shoulders.

Joey smiled, raising his hand to lick his fingers clean, still holding the leash around Yugi's neck. The smaller watched him, eyes heavily-lidded with exhaustion. Joey, too, was very tired, and Kaiba looked already asleep, Yami still held up against him, Yami's crimson eyes focused on Joey and Yugi.

Joey let Yugi go and the smallest shifted to lie against Kaiba's other side, snuggling himself into the taller body. Joey took off his collar and leash, throwing them over the bed, then remembered to get some rags from the water-bowl and clean the four of them up.

"I think we're a little uneven," he told Yami sleepily as he curled up against Yugi's back and wrapped his arm around him. "I think you went the least untouched."

Yami opened his mouth, but Kaiba apparently wasn't asleep, because he was the one who answered. "I still haven't gone my round, mutt. When that happens, I assure you the Pharaoh will worshipping my name instead."

Yami rolled his eyes, but grinned lecherously, kissing Kaiba's chest before simply settling down. Joey watched him for a moment, then drifted off, wondering if he wasn't making a mistake going to sleep when someone like Yami was on the loose.

Chapter Eight

Yami woke up sometime later, coming back to consciousness slowly. He yawned, stretching luxuriously, then relaxed, opening his eyes.

He jumped as he focused on a pair of blue eyes less than two inches from his own. Kaiba smiled at him.

"You're easy to startle."

Yami frowned. "Who wouldn't jump waking up to someone staring at them?" He sat up a little, then paused as Kaiba didn't move back, and he succeeded only in bringing him so close that their noses touched. Kaiba smirked. "Are you going to let me up?"

"No. Why should I?" Yami gasped as Kaiba put his hand against his chest and pushed him down against the mattress, hovering over him. "When you look so good under me?"

Yami glared up at him, baring his teeth in challenge. He gripped at Kaiba's shoulders, attempting to push him. Kaiba braced against him, laughing. His superior weight and strength were too much for Yami to move.

"You must win a hand before you can do anything to me," Yami grumbled.

"Oh, I would have won." Kaiba glanced away, shifting his weight to one arm to reach for something out of Yami's vision. He brought his hand back and held the Blue Eyes White Dragon up in front of Yami's eyes, smirking.

"How do I know you didn't shuffle that one to the top?"

Kaiba scowled. "I don't cheat, Yami."

The former spirit smiled, taunting. "I don't believe you."

"We do," Yugi and Joey said at the same time, making Yami jump again. Kaiba smirked again.

"So easy."

"He's easy to make scream, too," Yugi said sweetly.

Yami turned his head to glare at his hikari. Kaiba was quick to take advantage of the exposed skin. Yami gasped, arching a little as Kaiba attacked that pleasure spot beneath his jaw. He gripped Seto's shoulders, eyes closing as Kaiba's tongue slid along his skin. The taller's hands ran over his body, heating his blood, making his body harden, and he panted softly.

"Kaiba..."

The brunette drew back abruptly. "Yugi, if you'd be so kind..."

Yami opened his eyes, but he wasn't quick enough to get away as Kaiba grabbed his wrists, pinning them over his head. His wickedly-smiling light leaned over him, cuffing his wrists and binding him to the headboard as Kaiba shoved him up.

/Yugi!/

/Sorry, mou hitori no boku, but I want to see this!/

/I will make you regret this./

/You can try./

His 'anger' was distracted as Joey handed Kaiba something else. He swallowed hard at seeing Kaiba holding up the pair of white feathers he'd been tormented with the last time.

"Don't."

"You're in no position to give orders, my Pharaoh," Kaiba said.

The next second Yami was gritting his teeth against laughing, the feathers stroking all over his body, making him thrash and squirm, even kicking. He felt hands grab his ankle and managed to open his eyes to see Joey holding his leg, while Kaiba sat on the other, his expression stern.

"Kicking, Yami?"

"L-Let me up."

Kaiba's only answer was to draw the tip of one feather up his erection. Yami groaned breathlessly, twitching at the ticklish pleasure. His chest ached as he struggled to breathe, the feathers running all along his member, stimulating him, hypersensitizing him until he couldn't stand it. He was still holding back from laughing, half-strangled giggles leaving him as he writhed.

Abruptly the feathers departed, but he didn't have any time to enjoy that before Kaiba wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked.

That one touch electrified him and he screamed, coming suddenly as his back bowed, pulling uselessly on his cuffs. Kaiba 'tsked' as he struggled to catch his breath, relaxing against the sheets.

"You were right, Yugi. He's ridiculously easy to get to scream."

"I'm going to kill you all," Yami muttered, his voice hoarse. "You're all going to the Shadow Realm."

They only laughed. His eyes opened as he felt fingers stroke his cheek. Yugi was leaning over him, smiling.

/Yami, your face is all red. You're still trembling!/

/Hikari-mine, I'm going to punish you for this./

/Again: You can try./

Yugi leaned over, kissing him. Yami kissed him back, immediately trying to dominate but Yugi drew away. Growling in frustration, Yami pulled at the cuffs.

"Let me up!"

Joey was still holding his ankle. He heard the blond laugh before a tongue began to trace up his leg. "Yami, Kaiba's right. You're in no position to make demands."

"This vulnerable position of yours is a turn-on," Kaiba said, looking down at him. "We could do whatever we wanted to you."

Yami growled, baring his teeth. He didn't like being so helpless. But his anger evaporated quickly as the three of them attended to him as one. He was soon squirming under their mouths and fingers, growing hot and needy all over again, moaning breathlessly as he struggled against his bindings. Yugi was worrying that spot under his jaw, Kaiba was sucking at his nipples, and Joey nibbled at his thighs and stomach, deliberately allowing his bangs and cheek to rub against Yami's arousal, the three of them holding him down firmly so he couldn't move.

"Oh, gods," Yami groaned. He muttered in mixed Egyptian and Japanese, his foggy mind unable to stay focused on one language. His cock throbbed with the need to release, his skin tingling all over from his lovers' touches.

"And to think I worried about you being on the loose," Joey murmured against his belly. "Kaiba got the upper hand on our Pharaoh."

Yami's breath hitched, his body tensing up, trembling on the precipice and unable to climax. "Gods, stop teasing me!"

"Say 'please', mou hitori no boku."

"Yugi..."

"That's not the right word," Joey said in mock sing-song. His teeth nipped sharply at Yami's thigh.

"Joey!"

"Not right either," Kaiba said, licking at a redsore nipple. His fingers slid along Yami's ribs. "I think we've addled his brain."

"KAIBA!"

They drew back, looking down at him. He glared up into their equally deviant expressions, breathing heavily, his chest aching. He was dizzy with pent-up pressure, his cock throbbing painfully, his wrists bruised.

"Say 'please', Yami," Yugi said sweetly. His fingers wrapped around Yami's member, but bore down on him, keeping him from climaxing.

Yami shook his head wildly, sweat rolling down his skin. Joey leaned down, kissing him briefly, but jerking back as soon as he tried to return it.

"Someone didn't learn to be polite when he was a princeling," he drawled lazily, fingers idly tracing patterns along Yami's torso.

"Maybe we should take pity on him," Yugi said.

Before anyone could respond, he leaned down and pulled Yami into his mouth. Yami arched against the bed, crying out as the wet heat of his hikari's mouth engulfed him. He panted, muscles pulling taut within seconds, the pleasure overwhelming to his overheated body.

"RA!"

Yami came hard, then fell back against the bed and trembled like a leaf, half-conscious from the sheer power of his orgasm after all that teasing. Yugi's face swam in and out of focus as he sat up, licking his lips.

"Now what did you go and do that for?" Joey asked, smirking.

"As I recall, it's still my turn," Kaiba agreed.

Yugi suddenly squeaked as Kaiba grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall face-first, Yugi's arms coming up to stop him hitting his nose. Kaiba knelt behind him, hands on his hips.

"I guess I'll just have to finish out my turn on you."

"Please do." Yugi moaned wantonly; evidently Kaiba was prepping him.

Yami heard Yugi's cry as Kaiba pushed into him. He regained himself enough to turn his head and watch. Yugi's forearms pressed against the wall as he braced himself against Kaiba's steady thrusting, almost hidden by the size of the taller. Yami felt the tension in his arms disappear as Joey leaned over with the key, undoing them. He lowered them with a wince, rubbing his wrists.

/A-Are you o-okay, mo-OHH!--hitori n-no boku?/ Yugi managed to get out.

/Yes, Aibou, though I'm disappointed Kaiba is punishing you instead of me./

/You'll g-get your chance. Oh gods!/

Yami sat up slowly, watching Kaiba slam into Yugi with low growls of pleasure. The feelings flowing across their link awoke Yami's body again. He half-wondered if all this would kill him.

He turned to look at Joey, who was enthralled with the scene before them. To his amusement, and which caused a flush of further arousal to flood through him, Joey was stroking himself idly. The blond gasped as Yami surged across the bed, kissing him roughly, pushing him down onto his back.

"If I can't punish Aibou, I'll punish you."

"Yami..."

Yami kissed his way down Joey's body, feeling him squirm against the bed. He pushed Joey's legs apart and knelt between them, getting the lube from where Kaiba had dropped it on the bed. He shuddered in delight as Yugi's cry of release reached his ears and echoed through his mind. Kaiba growled in response a few seconds later as Yami lubed his fingers and set about the task of stretching Joey.

He slid into him with a groan. Joey echoed him, wrapping his legs around his waist, holding onto his shoulders. Yami began to thrust quickly, knowing he couldn't hold out long; he reached down to stroke Joey firmly, striking his prostate dead-on, hearing the blond cry out beneath him. His voice melded with Joey's and it wasn't long before he came, his climax inciting Joey's as the blond came over his pumping fist with a final scream.

The four of them collapsed in sticky, sweaty piles, the sounds of their panting filling the room. Yami was very nearly unconscious again from sheer exhaustion.

"Damn, guys," Joey gasped, his chest rumbling beneath Yami's ear. "If we don't find another hobby soon, we're all gonna die."

Yugi started to giggle and it was to this welcome sound that Yami fell asleep, content that all rifts had been patched and their four-way love rectangle would continue.


End file.
